ECW Cyberslam
Cyberslam 96 - Philadelphia, PA - ECW Arena - February 17, 1996 (1,300) Featured an in-ring segment hosted by Joey Styles in which the lights went out and when they came back on Brian Pillman was in the ring; moments later, Pillman said an announcer in Atlanta took away his Constitutional rights and he had just been fired by Eric Bischoff, who he referred to as "Jerkoff," and then called Paul E. Dangerously - Verne Gagne's former gopher - "a piece of fucking shit;" Styles then attempted to end the interview but Pillman grabbed the mic and took over; as Pillman started calling the crowd smart marks, several fans in the front row held up a sign saying "Don't work me, Pillman;" as Pillman attempted to urinate in the ring, Tod Gordon, Paul E. Dangerously, and Shane Douglas came out to stop him, with Pillman calling Dangerously "Bookerman" before he was taken away by security; Pillman eventually broke away from the security, pulled a ringside fan into the ring, and appeared to stab him before Douglas chased Pillman out of the ring; Douglas then grabbed a mic and said he wouldn't let the show continue until Pillman was thrown out the door; moments later, Pillman was dragged ringside by security, taken through the crowd, and ejected from the building (Pillman's surprise return after a 15-month absence); included Styles conducting an in-ring interview with Tommy Dreamer - his arm in a sling - and Beulah McGillicutty and said Raven had seperated his shoulder; moments later, Raven, Kimona Wanalaya, Stevie Richards, and the Blue Meanie appeared; as Raven alluded to planning to cut off Dreamer's dick as payback for what he did to Raven's girlfriend Beulah, Shane Douglas and the Bruise Brothers appeared to step in-between, with Douglas taking Beulah backstage to safety; moments later, the Harris brothers jumped Dreamer and pulled him crotch-first into the steel ringpost before leaving ringside with Raven's Nest Judge Dread & the Bad Crew defeated Dino Sendoff, Don E. Allen, & the Dirt Bike Kid at 2:03 when Sendoff was pinned following a modified Doomsday Device from the Bad Crew; after the bout, the Sandman came out and repeatedly caned everyone in the ring before going backstage Spiros Grekko pinned El Puerto Ricano at 4:26 with a side pumphandle slam; during the bout, the crowd chanted "You fuck sheep" at Grekko Taz (w/ Bill Alphonso) defeated Joel Hartgood via submission with the Tazmission at 1:53; after the match, Taz said Hartgood was "just another victim" before scaring off the medics and assaulting Dino Sendoff, Don E. Allen, and the Dirt Bike Kid as they attempted to make the save; moments later, Mikey Whipwreck attacked Taz and sent him reeling for several moments until Taz caught him coming off the top, hit a Tazplex, and then locked Whipwreck in the Tazmission Buh Buh Ray Dudley (w/ Sign Guy, Chubby, TW, & Big Dick Dudley) pinned Mr. Hughes at the 35-second mark with a splash off the top after Big Dick broke a crutch across Hughes' back The Bruise Brothers (sub. for the Gangstas) defeated the Headhunters (w/ Damien Kane & Lady Alexandra) at 3:54 when a Harris pinned a Headhunter with a boot to the face at the same time the other Headhunter had the other Harris pinned with a moonsault; prior to the bout, Styles announced New Jack was in jail in Atlanta and Mustafa had agreed to face both Headhunters himself; moments later, Damien Kane and Lady Alexandra appeared with Kane saying he could offer Mustafa a job with the Headhunters and Mustafa looking at Alexandra and saying he needed a handjob; moments later, Mustafa threw Kane to the floor and assaulted him at ringside until the Headhunters assaulted Mustafa inside the ring, leaving Mustafa unable to compete; Kane then issued an open challenge to any team in ECW to face the Headhunters, with the Bruise Brothers then appearing (the Bruise Brothers' surprise return) JT Smith pinned Axl Rotten at 6:12 after hitting him in the back with a steel chair; after the bout, Smith spat on Rotton and hit a moonsault - holding the chair - onto Rotten; after the bout, Hack Myers and several referees came out, with Smith assaulting Myers and throwing him to the floor until Myers sent Smith from the ring; Smith then attacked Rotton on the floor until Myers made the save and fought him backstage The Pitbulls & Francine defeated Stevie Richards & ECW Tag Team Champions the Eliminators in a dog collar match at around the 15-minute mark when Francine pinned Richards after Richards sustained a neckbreaker off the top from the Pitbulls; after the bout, the Eliminators hit Total Elimination on both Pitbulls and Francine ECW TV Champion 2 Cold Scoprio fought Sabu to a 30-minute time-limit draw moments after the challenger hit a somersault legdrop into the ring onto a steel chair and gained a 2-count (The Rise & Fall of ECW, Wrestling's Highest Flyers) Shane Douglas pinned Cactus Jack at 15:40 when Mikey Whipwreck interfered as Cactus was caught in a figure-4 and hit Cactus in the head with a steel chair; late in the contest, Douglas handcuffed Cactus' hands behind his back and repeatedly hit him over the head with a steel chair, with Cactus calling out to Vince McMahon and Whipwreck for help; Cactus wore an Eric Bischoff t-shirt for the match; Brian Hildebrand was the referee for the bout ECW World Champion Raven (w/ the Blue Meanie, & Stevie Richards) pinned the Sandman at 8:18 with the DDT onto a steel chair after sending the challenger off the top face-first onto the chair; Missy Hyatt was in the Sandman's corner and Kimona Wanalaya was in the champion's corner but both were ejected at the 5-minute mark following a catfight; the Bruise Brothers attacked the Sandman on behalf of Raven at the 7-minute mark; after the match, the Sandman caned Richards, the Meanie, and the Bruise Brothers; moments later, Missy returned ringside and gave the Sandman a beer and cigarette Cyberslam 97 - Philadelphia, PA - ECW Arena - February 22, 1997 (1,400) Featured Joey Styles conducting an in-ring interview with the Pitbulls in which Pitbull #1 cut a promo on ECW TV Champion Shane Douglas to "stop being a Shawn Michaels" and face him; moments later, Douglas & Francine appeared with Douglas saying he didn't give a fuck about Monday Night Raw or ECW but did give a fuck about the Pitbulls insulting him and didn't like being compared to Michaels; Douglas then challenged the Pitbulls to come get him, with Brian Lee & Chris Candido ambushing them with Lee putting Pitbull #2 through a table and Candido choking Pitbull #1 with his own chain as the crowd chanted "Rude" ECW Tag Team Champions Perry Saturn & John Kronus defeated Sabu & Rob Van Dam at 20:39 when Kronus pinned RVD after the champions hit Total Elimination on RVD two times consecutively; prior to the bout, the two teams shook hands; after the match, Sabu shook the champions' hands but RVD refused; after RVD left the ring, Sabu raised Saturn & Kronus' hands in victory Chris Chetti pinned Little Guido (w/ Tommy Rich) at 5:47 with a rolling cradle after avoiding a kneedrop off the top; prior to the bout, Rich cut an in-ring promo saying he recently found out his great grandfather was from Philadelphia and, as a result, Rich was Italian just like Guido; after the match, Rich grabbed the mic as the crowd chanted for Guido to turn on Rich, told Guido they were paisans, and the two hugged (Rich's debut with Guido) (Chetti's ECW Arena debut) Stevie Richards (w/ Nova, the Blue Meanie, & 7-11) pinned Balls Mahoney at 12:15 with the Stevie Kick; after the bout, a blonde female fan wearing a bWo t-shirt ran in the ring and grabbed Richards as he started to strip in Shawn Michaels fashion; the "fan" was quickly carried away by security Axl Rotten pinned Spike Dudley at 4:30 with a powerbomb after Spike knocked Buh Buh Ray & D-Von Dudley - with Sign Guy Dudley - off the ring apron; after the bout, Spike sustained the 3D until New Jack & Mustafa appeared Buh Buh Ray & D-Von Dudley (w/ Sign Guy Dudley & Axl Rotten) defeated New Jack & Mustafa at 15:33 when Buh Buh pinned New Jack with the Buh Buh Cutter as New Jack came off the top after knocking an interfering Axl off the apron with a steel chair Taz (w/ Bill Alphonso) defeated Tracy Smothers at 3:30 via submission with the Tazmission (Smothers' debut) Terry Funk & Tommy Dreamer (w/ Beulah McGillicutty) defeated ECW World Champion Raven & Brian Lee at 18:53 when the Sandman - who appeared late in the bout, escorted by his son Tyler, after Raven dropped Lori Fullington with a DDT - pinned Raven with a DDT; early in the bout, Raven cut an in-ring promo in which he offered to lay down and let Dreamer pin him - since he's been unable to do so in the two years Raven has been in ECW - knowing Dreamer wouldn't do it because by pinning Raven Dreamer would cost Funk a title shot at Barely Legal; Funk was taken backstage on a stretcher at the 15-minute mark after receiving multiple shots to the head with a trash can by Lee; moments later, Stevie Richards appeared to even the odds, with Dreamer returning ringside moments later being led by the hand by Tyler Fullington; after the bout, the Sandman hugged his young son; moments later, Dreamer and Richards shook hands in the ring Sabu pinned Chris Candido at 18:26 with a triple jump legdrop; after the bout, as both men laid on the mat, Sabu raised Candido's hand in a showing of respect, with Candido then pointing to Sabu moments later as a prompt for the fans to cheer Sabu's efforts; moments later, Candido cut an in-ring promo praising Sabu, shook his hand, and hugged him Cyberslam 98 - Philadelphia, PA - ECW Arena - February 21, 1998 Featured an opening segment in which Paul Heyman and all the ECW talent filled the ring in tribute to the recent passing of Louie Spicolli, with Heyman dedicating the show to Spicolli's memory before the bell was sounded 10 times; included Joey Styles conducting an in-ring interview with ECW World Champion Shane Douglas, Francine, Bam Bam Bigelow, ECW Tag Team Champion Chris Candido, & Tammy Sytch regarding Douglas & Candido's upcoming bout at Living Dangerously against Lance Storm & a mystery opponent, with Sytch eventually saying she knew who the mystery opponent was but wasn't going to say and told Candido she had plenty of other secrets she wasn't going to tell him either; moments later, Sytch and Francine had to be pulled apart: Jerry Lynn pinned Danny Doring (w/ Roadkill) at 9:57 with a sunset flip off the top into a powerbomb Al Snow pinned Tracey Smothers (w/ Little Guido & Tommy Rich) at 22:07 after coming off the top and hitting Smothers with Head; prior to the bout, fans threw dozens of sytrofoam heads into the ring at the FBI; late in the bout, all three members of the FBI triple teamed Snow as replacement referee Jeff Jones looked on but Snow eventually laid out all four men with Head and by hitting the Snow Plow; after the match, fans threw more styrofoam heads into the ring Chris Chetti pinned Doug Furnas (w/ Mr. Right) at 4:07 with a DDT and double jump moonsault; prior to the bout, Right carried a WWF banner to ringside; after the bout, Right cut an in-ring promo about Furnas' lucrative contract with the WWF, with Furnas then helping Chetti to his feet and raising his hand ECW Tag Team Champion Lance Storm pinned ECW Tag Team Champion Chris Candido at 8:46 with a powerbomb off the top ECW TV Champion Taz defeated Brakkus (w/ Mr. Right, Darren Drozdov, & Doug Furnas) at 2:37 via submission with the Tazmission; prior to the bout, Right carried a WWF banner ringside Justin Credible (w/ Jason & Nicole Bass) defeated Tommy Dreamer (w/ Beulah McGillicutty) in a first blood match at 11:11 after Rob Van Dam and Bill Alphonso interfered, with RVD raking barbed wire across Dreamer's forehead; moments later, Credible dropped Beulah with That's Incredible, with Dreamer then choking Jason with barbed wire after Beulah was helped backstage The Sandman, Balls Mahoney, & Axl Rotten defeated Buh Buh Ray, D-Von & Big Dick Dudley (w/ Joel Gertner & Sign Guy Dudley) and New Jack, Spike Dudley, & John Kronus in an elimination match at 18:25; the bout was originally Sandman's team against the Dudleyz, with New Jack's team interfering and making it an elimination match at the 8:30 mark; Axl pinned Spike at 16:52 with a reverse brainbuster; Sandman pinned Buh Buh Ray with a hotshot ECW World Champion Shane Douglas & Bam Bam Bigelow (w/ Francine) defeated Sabu & Rob Van Dam (w/ Bill Alphonso) at 23:10 when Bigelow pinned RVD with the Greetings from Asbury Park after catching RVD in mid-air as he came off the top; after the bout, Sabu argued with RVD and Alphonso over the loss Cyberslam 99 - Philadelphia, PA - ECW Arena - April 3, 1999 (1,200) Featured an in-ring promo by Lance Storm, wearing a WCW Monday Night Jericho t-shirt and accompanied by Dawn Marie, in which he responded to claims by Tommy Dreamer that he was on steroids; Storm then pulled out a sealed cup of his own urine which he said he would be glad to have tested to prove he's clean but only if Dreamer did the same; moments later, Dreamer came out, with Cyrus distracting him and allowing Storm to jump Dreamer; Dreamer eventually hit the DDT on Storm and poured the urine on Storm's face before leaving the ring; when Storm came to, he ran backtsage in anger ECW - 4/15/99: Jerry Lynn pinned Yoshihiro Tajiri at 8:51 with the cradle piledriver; after the bout, the two men shook hands and Tajiri bowed Nova pinned Rod Price at 4:22 following a top rope splash / legdrop double team from he and Chris Chetti behind the referee's back; Skull Von Krus interfered on behalf of Price mid-way through the bout, which brought out Chetti; after the match, Skull and Price argued before coming to blows and Skull dropping Price with a jumping DDT ECW - 4/15/99: Super Crazy pinned El Mosco at 9:50 with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker and a frog splash ECW - 4/22/99: Taka Michinoku pinned Papi Chulo at 6:42 by sitting on Chulo's chest after lifting him up in a reverse suplex and then dropping him with a modified Michinoku Driver (Taka's return match after a 2-year absence) (Chulo's debut) ECW - 4/8/99: ECW TV Champion Rob Van Dam (w/ Bill Alphonso) pinned 2 Cold Scorpio at 16:42 with a Van Daminator off the top, as Alphonso held a steel chair, followed by the Five Star Frog Splash; prior to the match, Joey Styles conducted an in-ring interview with the champion, with Alphonso, during which Alphonso told RVD he got a former ECW TV and Tag Team Champion for him to face to help celebrate RVD's 1-year anniversary as TV champion, with Scorpio then appearing; before getting in the ring, Scorpio opened up a can of beer, drank it, and then spat it at the referee as the Sandman would do; late in the bout, Sabu - wearing a neckbrace - attacked Scorpio and hit a springboard legdrop on the challenger through a table set up outside the ring; after the match, Scorpio and RVD shook hands (Scorpio's surprise return after a 3-year absence) ECW - 4/8/99: ECW World Champion Taz defeated Chris Candido (w/ Tammy Lynn Sytch) via referee's decision in an impromptu falls count anywhere match at 11:46 when the referee stopped the bout after Candido suffered an apparent neck injury following a Tazplex through a table leaned against the corner; prior to the bout, Steve Corino cut an in-ring promo until Taz interrupted and challenged him to a match; Corino faked having an injury and then introduced Candido as his stand-in; Candido, accompanied by Sytch, then came out to the ring and said he didn't tap out to wearing a diaper, he didn't tap out to doing jumping jacks "like an asshole," he didn't tap out to alcohol, he didn't tap out to somas, and he wasn't going to tap out to Taz; he then challenged Taz to an immediate falls count anywhere title match which was accepted; after the match, Sytch and medics atteneded to Candido in the ring, where he was fitted with a neckbrace and taken out of the ring on a stretcher; as the crowd began to chant "Fuck you, Taz," Taz went to the floor, threw Candido back in the ring, attacked the neck, and forced Candido to tap to the Tazmission; Taz then grabbed the mic and cut a promo saying that's what happens when people mess with him (Candido & Sytch's surprise return) ECW - 4/15/99: Shane Douglas (w/ Francine) pinned Justin Credible (w/ Jason & Jazz) at 14:48 with the Pittsburgh Plunge; moments prior to the finish, Jason - who wore a neckbrace for the match - was taken backstage on a stretcher after Douglas hit a full nelson slam on him; after the match, Lance Storm helped double team Douglas until Tommy Dreamer ran out but Dreamer too was assaulted and repeatedly caned; after the match, Credible, Dreamer, Jazz, Dawn Marie, and Cyrus all left ringside together ECW - 4/15/99: Mustafa, Buh Buh Ray & D-Von Dudley (w/ Joel Gertner & Sign Guy Dudley) defeated New Jack, Balls Mahoney, & Axl Rotten in a steel cage weapons match at 14:22 when Buh Buh pinned Balls following the 3D; prior to the bout, Buh Buh Ray cut a promo outside the cage saying New Jack walked out of the show 30 to 45 minutes before the match was scheduled to go on, but he appeared late in the match; order of entry: Balls and D-Von (0:00); Buh Buh (3:02); Axl (5:20); Mustafa (7:16); New Jack (10:00); New Jack's music played from his entrance until the end of the match; after the bout, Balls & Axl locked the cage and laid Mustafa across a table set up in the ring, allowing New Jack to come off with a splash onto Mustafa and through the table Cyberslam 00 - Philadelphia, PA - ECW Arena - April 22, 2000 (1,600) Masato Tanaka pinned 2 Cold Scorpio ECW Tag Team Champion Lance Storm & Dawn Marie defeated Nova & Jazz when Dawn pinned Jazz Little Guido defeated Super Crazy and Kid Kash in an elimination match CW Anderson & Bill Wiles defeated Danny Doring & Roadkill Steve Corino pinned Dusty Rhodes in a bullrope match ECW on TNN - 4/28/00: Rhino pinned ECW TV Champion Yoshihiro Tajiri to win the title Tommy Dreamer pinned ECW World Champion Taz to win the title ECW on TNN - 4/28/00: ECW Tag Team Champion Justin Credible pinned ECW World Champion Tommy Dreamer to win the title